The Six Kings Of Douchery
by Zelda77
Summary: All of the kings have these gifts and don't know why. Maybe they are a gift from their god Omnes. Maybe someone created them in a laboratory somewhere. All they know is that they are grateful for them and they have become a part of everyday life. So what happens when another one appears in an unknown land across the sea?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once there was six kingdoms. Within those kingdoms there were kings. Not all of them smart, not all of them sane but they each ruled differently. The first king was wise and creative. He was the oldest of all the kings and would always remind the other kings of this fact. His title was Geoff the Great of the Magna Kingdom. And great he was with his kingdom being the biggest and the most inhabital. His people were farmers and hunters. It was this land that was the most docile but the hardest to rule. No one needed a protector or someone to look up to. It is here that coups form and hatred is shown. Everyone lives a life of pleanty with a want of very little. King Geoff is loved by most but hated by more. This is the king that enjoys playing games with the younglings of the village rather than ruling his huge kingdom. Many don't find him fit to be king but those who do protect and serve him vigorlously. The king has dark hair and an even darker sense of humor. His brown eyes always twinkle with mirth, an unknown amusment always present. Though fun, he is even more dangerous with his Master armor. No one knows where this armor came from but knew that he was able to fly with it on. A gift from the god Omnes, the god of all. Still, with his characteristics, many don't trust him with it but anyone who has tried to put it on faced a horrible death.

The second king was a giant bear of a man with a kind heart and an assholeish sense of humor. He had flaming red hair and beard which looked terrifing with how big his stature is. Six foot four with a gut the size of a winebarrel was very intimidating. His kingdom was to the north west of King Geoff's with the only thing separating the two large kingdoms the river Cleo. His kingdom was of a medium size but was covered with snow. The people of the Callidus Kingdom were quite used to the cold and have adapted to it very well, even creating a warm fabric so they didn't freeze to death. Heating systems were created very quickly after the fabric was. Soon enough technology became very prominent throughout the entire kingdom, even in the smaller outer most villages. With this advancement in technology this kingdom is the most advanced kingdom. This king was gifted a helmet that allowed him to see all the possibilities that could be created. It was because of this that this king despied killling for he could see all the outcomes of a person's life. However hard it was to master, the king of the Callidus Kingdom did master this helm but doesn't wear it often. Seeing all the possibilities in the world all the time could cause a man to go insane and this king liked to stay proper as long as possible. His title is Jack the Kindhearted.

The third king was quite a bit younger than the first two. His title is King Ray, Master of the Sand. His kingdom is the farthest south and takes up most of the border between King Geoff's kingdom and the ocean. This kingdom is the exact opposite of King Jack's. It is always hot here with the sun always burning your skin and heating the sand beneth your feet. However King Ray is clever. He uses the hot sun and the spontanious wild fires that appear to create glass. His kingdom, though barren, is the most colorful with all of the stain glass and art hanging in every window. The king himself has a love for art of any kind and will occasionally create some for the young kids of his kingdom. Everyone in this kingdom have been taught that to survive you have to dress lightly and in any color but black. However, black is all Kind Ray wears, it matches his gifted item, a black cape which enables him to grow any kind of vegetation anywhere. He shows his gift with a rose that is attached to his lapel, many say this is the first creation he has made and enjoys to show it off. Living in the desert means growing food is impossible so Ray fertilizes the ground and makes it possible to grow food. He can make anything grow at any rate he needs but doesn't like to over exert himself. Though he cares dearly for his people, King Ray perfers to stay inside and laze about like a cat. He still loves his people and will do whatever it takes to keep the Harenam Kingdom safe.

The fourth king was a warrior. He stood at six foot one with a chisled chest and a large bear pellet draped over his shoulders. Many say the bear pellet was from a grizzly he strangled with his bare hands. Others say he killed the bear protecting young ones with one hit to it's butt. The real story is that this pellet allows him to have inhuman strength. With thirty punches he can nock over a mountain peak. Once when he was a sixteen year old prince, two kids got stuck under an avalanche. All the young prince did was lift it up and they kids got out. This caused many to believe and love their king. Though loved, the warrior king has a bit of an anger problem. He would yell at any guard who sat on the job. Anyone who dared to talk about his parents got exiled and any one who wake him up in the morning got at least three pillows to the face. And they were thrown hard enough to knock a grown man on his ass. However mean their king could be his people love him. Their protector. The mountains were a dangerous place to live with the wild animals coming in from the east. Before King Michael was their ruler, King Kainl ruled... or tried to. Michael's father was not the best warrior and so many died while under his rule. The people were almost relieved when Michael took over as king. And this hurt the young king for he was forced to take the throne at seventeen, on the eve of his parent's death. The Pugnator Kingdom to the east of King Geoff's has been thriving ever since.

The fifth king was better known as a fool. In fact that was his title, The Foolish King of the Jungle. However mean this title he was actually kind of smart if you catch him on the right day. Unlike the other kings this king had to create his own kingdom with his own hands. The castle is just a bunch of tree houses connected together with an intricate set of rope bridges. You always have to be careful in the jungle for the mobs of animals that live there can and will kill anything they encounter. That is where the fool king comes into play. Though not many live in the Jungle, the king will protect them even if they don't think they should be saved. Most who move to the jungle are criminals from the other kingdoms, people who have stolen or killed and wish to get away go to hide in the jungle and tell their tale to the king. If the king thinks what they did was unjust or cruel he banishes them from his castle and forces them to deal with the feral animals by themselves. Controlling the animals was actually his given gift. A long, green scarf that is constantly hanging off his neck is a metaphor for a leash, the leash he has an all of the animals. The animals, no matter how feral, are always under his control. If you wrong him or he thinks you too dangerous to live he will not hesitate to have you killed by the animals he controls. On the other hand if you tell him your story and he thinks you are telling the truth and deserve a second chance then you will live a life of purpose in his tree-top utopia. The king himself is a very forgiving man which is often mistaken for foolishness. His blond head was sturdy and he tried to be the best he could be. Even if he makes a mistake he prospers. Gavin protects this place and the Truncatis Kingdom lives on.

The sixth and last king is a complicated man. He has lived a life of hardship and had nothing he could take for granted, not even his mother's love. This king is a larger man than the skinny jungle king but no where near as big as the snow king. His knowledge of everything was extensive and his every movement was with a purpose. His kingdom was the farthest north and took up the entire northern border of each kingdom but King Gray's. Many say this king was insane and they would almost be right. No one was close to this man, not even his advisors. He did it all by himself. Running the barren land wasn't all to challenging but with the inflation of feral animals everywhere the lands were getting dangerous. This is leading to the king spending more and more time in his laboratory located under his impersonal castle. This king is incredibly smart but has yet to figure out why his gift was given to him. The ability to control light was granted to him in the form of a red ring. He was as clueless as the other kings as to why he was granted this gift, he only knows that he is grateful, it is always difficult to study in the dark. For this reason he lights the homes of everyone in his kingdom from and hour after sunrise till the sun goes down. Many say that using all of this power everyday inflects his sanity but they appreciates what he does for them. The land in the North was always dark which suits the name of the large kingdom, Tenebris. The people who live in Tenebris are well adapted for living there and have gotten used to waking early and going to bed early to keep in time with the lights that appear in their houses everyday. The king himself is always hiding his face under a mask of some sort. The most common seem to be a skull of some-kind. The burning blue eyes that barely show with the mask on always seems to unnerve people of any status. This is the mad king, the Dark King Ryan.

All of the kings have these gifts and don't know why. Maybe they are a gift from their god Omnes. Maybe someone created them in a laboratory somewhere. All they know is that they are grateful for them and they have become a part of everyday life. So what happens when another one appears in an unknown land across the sea?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
It was in a dream when I first saw it. It appeared to be a rope of some kind, the kind I would use to lasso together unruly animals but no where near as plain. I saw all of the other kings standing by me, looking at it in awe. King Michael looked confused but the others seemed to understand. It still hadn't dawned on me what it was but a fancy rope, it wasn't until I felt the scarf around my neck that I realized what it really was. It was part of the mythical gifts we have. The realization appeared on Michael's face the same time I figured it out. I looked at him with a smile on my face, I've always liked him. Michael was only a few years older than me but he was still who I looked up to. Like one would look up to a big brother. If only he would trust me... "King Gavin..." a deep baritone said, inturrupting my thoughts. I look around in confusion, trying to find the source of the voice. "I am not there yet but I will be soon. We are to become great friends one day."  
"Cool. I like friends. Why don't you show yourself so we can become friends now?" The deep baritone just chuckled.  
"In due time. I must warn you though. You will have to team up with those that have done you wrong in the past. You must convince them of your goodness, you have to make them forgive you for your past."  
Gavin looked at his barefeet, "You know they won't. They don't understand."  
"Then let them understand. You have to work together to get this last piece and to set me free."  
"And why would I want to let you get free? For all I know you just want to take over the world or some shit like that!" King Gavin yelled at the jungle scenery that surrounds him.  
The deep voice gave a low laugh, "Let me assure you, that is the last thing I want. There is a dark power at work though, a power so dark that no one person could even hope to defeat. This is why you need to gather the other kings and their gifts, to fight, to win."  
"Then why do we need you? Are you even a person?" Gavin asked with a suspicious look on his face.  
"You need me to keep you aware, to get me free is your goal and your only hope of defeating the evil."  
"This is starting to sound very fairy tale like. Can I at least get a name?"  
"In good time you will learn my name. For now I must leave you. Gather the kings, set me free..."  
"Wait-" the green scenery fades around the jungle king leaving him in the dark before he could ask his question.  
With a gasp and a jolt, king Gavin woke. Still drenched in a cold sweat he look around his green and brown room, looking for the voice that was in his dream. Finding no one he muttered, "What the bloody hell was that about?"  
"King Gavin? Is something wrong my lord?" a knight, Colette said from the now opened door.  
"I'm fine Colette. Just a bad dream. Also I told you not to call me 'my lord.'"  
"As you wish my lor- I mean Gavin." she shifted in her green uniform,"Do you need anything? Some warm milk always made me sleepy after a bad dream."  
"Thank you Colette but I do not think you could help me. I need answers before I seek out the problem. You know when people try to answer the question with out knowing the answer first?"  
"Ummm... no sir?" Colette said, confusion written plainly on her face.  
"Don't call me that. And it's like when someone is cheating but you don't know how because you are asking all the wrong questions but they know what your going to ask so they are able to create a lie that much faster?"  
"Sure sir..."  
"Well, I was a gambling thief at one point of my life. I can become it again." With that the king hopped out of bed with his brown pajamas and gangly limbs making him trip over nothing.  
"Are you alright King Gavin?" Colette said with as much proprietress she could muster to hide her laughter.  
The king straightened himself and ran quickly ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "No, actually I do need your help. I need you to send a message to all of the kings, I need to meet them as soon as possible. Could you do that for me Colette?"  
Looking shocked at her king, Colette nodded and said, "I'll leave at dawn." With a bow she started leaving the room.  
"And Colette," she stopped in her tracks and looked at the young king, "Don't tell anyone where you are going. I have a bad feeling about this." With another bow, she left.  
Gavin stared after the retreating knight, hoping she has a safe journey. He will need all of the other kings to defeat what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two  
King Geoff had the strangest dream last night. I was him in his armor flying to a battle where the other kings were. What was particularly odd was the fact that what the kings were fighting were just blackened out shadowey figures. Just as he was going to join the battle a loud clattering noise woke him up. He instantly sprang to his feet, sword in his hand and armor surrounding his body. After the first four assassination attempts Geoff has taken to wearing his armor at all time, even in sleep. The armor is retractible and can collect itself in little hexagons at different parts of his body if he so wished. With a sword in his hand and his dark green armor encasing him, Geoff turned to face whoever was in the room with him, ready for anything. Or so he thought.  
"Kerry? What are you doing in here?! I could have hurt you!" the thirty year old yelled at the very intimidated ten year old. Kerry, a young boy from the village, started crying at this outburst.  
"I was sca-scared King Geoff, of the monsters that my brother told me about. He said that there are dark mon-monsters that will st-steal my face and wear my skin as a dr-dress. You always said not to be scar-scared because you could pro-protect us." the young boy said, trying to fight tears. Geoff saw how this child could be scared and pushed the little button behind his ear to retract his armor. After all of the armor was gathered into it's little hexagons, the king knelt down infront of the little boy.  
"Kerry, you can rely on me to protect you when I'm there but when I am not you need to go to your mommy. Can you imagine how scared she must be right now?"  
"Not as scared as I am. Th-there still might be the monsters out there." he said with a sad look upon his face. Geoff gave him a little hug and asked,  
"Would you like me to take you home?" the ten year old nodded, his brown hair flopping into his blue eyes. Geoff picked up the little boy and started to make his way to the lower town where he was sure this little boy lived. It's not that he keeps where all of his citizen's lives in the back of his mind but rather that after they play a game, Geoff likes making sure all of the little ones get home safely. Their parents cannot keep too good tabs on all of their kids and so they often run around freely. After losing one too many children due to carriage accidents and getting lost in the wrong part of the village, Geoff has walked a lot of them home even if he insists he isn't close to any of them. After what happened to the last kid he took under his wing... They all need to be kept safe. At whatever the cost.  
"King Geoff?" the little boy in his arms asked.  
"Yes Kerry?" replied the king.  
"Can I get a sip of water before we go home?"  
"We can but it'll have to be a fast one I wouldn't want to worry your mother. It was a stupid stunt you pulled, running all the way to the castle and getting into my room. How did you get into my room anyway?"  
Kerry just sniffled and said, "I climbed up the wall and jumped in the window. I landed on your desk though. I'm sorry."  
"Well, you're dumb but brave. My room is on the second floor! That was an impressive climb. You were lucky you didn't fall."  
"No sir, I'm best at climbing! My daddy calls me monkey cause I like to climb up trees and eat bananas."  
Geoff laughed at the ten year old's antics. This was why he loved kids, the innocence of youth, the imagination. "My own father used to have a similar name for me. He called me 'chief'"  
"Why chief?"  
"Because I knew I was going to be king and was very excited."  
"Aren't you excited to be king now?"  
"Let's just say I would rather play games with you than sit through a meeting about eggs."  
Kerry laughed as he got his drink of water. He looked to be stuggling with the pump so Geoff gave him some help.  
"Thank you Geoff." The ten year old said. Geoff just smiled and picked up the little boy again. It was nearing dawn when they reached Kerry's house. After seeing the boy's mother give a relieved sigh and offer many thanks did King Geoff leave. It was then that his knights caught up to him.  
"My Lord!" said the head knight. Geoff just sighed. Time to get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three  
Ryan has always had strange dreams, bad dreams, dreams that would make the worst war look like a childrens story. The dream he had this night was no different if not for the fact that the other kings were there. Ryan has always been taught not to trust anyone for they will bring their own agenda against you but in this dream all of the kings were fighting together. Even that fool was covering Michael's back, and Michael was trusting him of all things! It was unnerving to say the least. A huge bang distracted him from his observation of the other kings. Something huge took one step, and it let out the loudest cry ever heard. "Geoff!" Someone yelled.  
"Wake up my King," a soft voice said. Ryan was instantly alert, no one was allowed in his room ever. Looking around his room he realized it wasn't his room after all but his laboratory. "Are you alright sir?" the young maid asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" the king said in his deep voice that echoed because of the skull mask that encased his face.  
"No reason my Lord. It's pretty late, do you want me to tidy up while you go to bed?" the brunette asked.  
"No, I'm actually going to finish up here. You may leave." he said while standing and going over to the prodject he had set up on the other table. The girl bit her tounge for what she wanted to say but knew if she did she would face this man's wrath. Ryan went back to his study, purposly ignoring the woman who should have never been in the lab in the first place. He had work to do and little time to do it. He needed all of the power of his ring to create his expiriments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four  
The dream was unsettling with all of the fights and the blood and the freaky black monsters but nothing was as scary as Ms. Linds chasing after you with a still bloody spear and a hoard of children following her. There was a hunt last night in the Pugnator Kingdom and with the kills of the night comes a celebration in the morning.  
"Ah! my king, last night was perhaps the best hunt we ever had, especially with King Ray here. If not for him I don't believe we could have found that cave that housed those bears." said King Michael's knight. The king nodded,  
"Yes, Ray is excellent at hunting concidering how nerdy he is." Michael said while looking across the great fire that seperated the great hall. Every one was drunk or were on the verge of being drunk and it was then that Michael noticed how quickly his secret could get out if he wasn't careful. Being the manliest king of all the kings, coming out as gay is not the smartest decision. That is why he will never trust the fool king ever again. Just thinking about him makes Michael's heart clench.  
"Michael? How about we retire for now?" Ray's dark face suddenly popped into Michael's field of vision. A suggestive smirk on Ray's face made it apparent that sleeping is not what he was refering to. Neither one of them wanted to sleep after the dream they had, it was too gory to even think about. Friends being killed and them fighting with the fool. It was unpleasant to say the least. And so, after saying good night to the appropriate people, they made it to the royal chambers and... rested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five  
Ray would never take his status for granted and it was because of this that he handled dealing with King Michael with great care. He tried to be proper at all times but he can't help it that Michael has a flare to him that makes him so damn horney. It was why he was upset when the hunters said that they needed a break and they took a nap on the road. It would mean no time to themselves. The dream that he had was a major turn off though. It started with darkness and then it turned bright, so bright he couldn't even see. A low voice could be hear in the distance though saying, "Gather the kings...free." Ray couldn't even imagine what this meant but the rumbling voice sent shivers down his spine.  
"Hello?! Anyone there? I need to get back to my kingdom, with out me everyone would get high!" No one responded. Ray wondered aroung a little bit, looking for anything to do. It wasn't until the light dimmed enough did Ray see Michael. "Michael!" he yelled. The fit man turned to look at the smaller man, his bear pellet swaying as his body spinned.  
"Ray? What is happening?"  
"I don't know, I heard a voice and-" Ray was cut off from the scenery changing around him. What was once a white back drop changed into a forest with fires in every direction. In the middle of the carnage was the fool, a wound was obviously on his stomache if the pool of blood surrounding his body was anything to go by. Out of one of the fires came a different Michael and Ray.  
"Is that... us?" Michael asked. Ray just shrugged while watching what was supposedly him and his best friend. They started arguing about what to do with the fallen fool, to help him or to leave him. They were both obviously worried about him but their fight got so intense so fast that it was hard to tell who was on what side. Eventually the black creatures came and slaughtered them both, they were arguing until the last breath left their mouths. It was then that they woke, still on the road and still hunting down a couple of evasive bears that were causing problems for the Pugnator Kingdom. Michael was sitting up, staring at Ray with an intense look in his eyes. Ray realised quickly that Michael had the exact same dream he had. And wasn't that terrifing.  
"Michael, can I talk to you in private?" Ray asked while dragging the bigger king away by his arm.  
"Did you see it? The dream?" Michael asked. Ray nodded.  
"What did it mean?" the tanned king asked.  
"I don't know but it wasn't good."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six  
Jack was terrified. He has never liked killing and hasn't ever wanted to do it. But the dream he had last night sure made it sound like he wanted to kill those black creatures. It was a terrifing notion, especially since he had his helmet on. He hated that helmet and wished that it wasn't his gift. Why couldn't he create like Ray or protect like Geoff? It wasn't fair that all he could see was death and the potential for life. This world is not black and white but will still always end with death. It was upsetting. After the dream, Jack wondered around the dark halls of his well heated castle until he ended up in the room. The place that held his gift, the helmet. The big man glared at it like it was the source of every problem in the world, which only it could see. He ended up standing there staring at his gift all night wondering why he got this curse. The red of the helmet burned his eyes, the black lines that gather together at the top intimidated him. Maybe the dream he had was sent to him from his helmet. It has happened before but only after he put it on and it has been three weeks since he last put it on.  
"What is going to happen..." the King whispered to himself.  
"Sir, a message from King Gavin." a knight said to his King, inturrupting his train of thought.  
"What is it Caleb?"  
"It is a gathering my lord, at the Truncatis Kingdom. Gavin's messenger said it was urgent and that you had to come immediatly."  
"That fool expects me to go all the way across the world for him? No way in hell." Jack said in disbelief.  
"It's not just you he is sending for my lord, she said she already talked to King Geoff, Michael, Ryan and Ray. Every king is going."  
That got Jack thinking. Was this about the dream? With one last glance at his helmet, he fully turned and squared up full with Caleb. "When is this meeting happening?"  
"Gavin's knight said in a week, no more."  
"Then we better get moving. Ready my knights and my horse. It's time to go meet the rest of the rulers of this world." With a nod and a bow, Caleb left the doorway of the room. Jack turned to look at the helmet. "I hope I don't have to wear you." he muttered quietly. With a grand turn, Jack strutted out of the room and sealed it shut.


End file.
